


Interesting Friends

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin has a few words to say about Eren's new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Filling a prompt I received on tumblr! I wrote this in about 30 minutes, it's really nothing special :P

“You’re going to like him, I promise!” I cried, taking my best friend’s arm as we walked into the restaurant. “He’s charming, and handsome and he treats me like a princess.”

I watched as the boy rolled his eyes before turning his head towards me. “Eren, you’re a twenty-one year old man.”

I scoffed and pushed his arm away. “Fine, asshole. He treats me like a _prince_! I’ve never felt so spoiled in my life.”

I caught the boy next to me smirk as he turned his head towards the host standing at the front of the restaurant holding menus in her hand.

“Table for two?” she asked, looking between the two of us before I shook my head quickly.

“Oh! No, we have a reservation. I think he’s already here. It’s under Levi.” I said, grinning as I said the man’s name.

“You’re such a sap.” I heard the boy next to me mutter and I couldn’t help but elbow him lightly in the side.

“Ah, yes. Right this way!” the host set the menus back down on the pile and motioned at us to follow her. We turned our way into a secluded part of the restaurant, and sitting in the corner was a man with short dark hair.

He didn’t look up until we had arrived at the table, and the smallest of smirks made it’s way onto his face.

“Enjoy!” the host said before leaving us to head back to the front of the restaurant.

Levi stood up from the booth and looked between me and the other boy.

“Levi, this is Armin. Armin, this is Levi.” I said, pointing between the two of them as a proper introduction. The two of them nodded at each other and shook each others hands before sliding into the booth across from each other. I took it upon myself to slide in next to Levi.

I’m not sure exactly what had happened once we had settled into our spots, but the atmosphere shifted to an uncomfortable state of awkward.

I looked between Armin and Levi, and the two of them continued to stare at each other as if trying to read the other’s thoughts. It was quite terrifying to witness.

“So, Armin.” Levi finally started, sitting back a bit in the booth and loosely letting his arm wrap around my shoulders. I couldn’t stop the grin that found it’s way onto my face. “What is it that you do for a living?”

My eyes slowly moved from Levi to the blond opposite the both of us. Armin cocked his head to the side and smiled. “I’m a cop.” he said simply as the waitress brought us all a round of ice water. He reached for his to take a sip before setting it back down and looking back to Levi. “What is it that you do?”

I felt Levi shift slightly beside me before he answered. “I work in a law office downtown.” he stated.

“Ah, so you know the difference between right and wrong then.” Armin muttered, taking another sip of his water and I could feel Levi’s hand tighten on my shoulder.

“So, what is everyone getting?” I asked quickly, trying to break the tension that I could feel building between the two.

Thankfully they settled down to concentrate on the menu. And more so, they managed to not be on each other as harshly and let me be apart of conversation.

The small talk was rather enjoyable, between the two shooting each other glares. I wasn’t sure, but it felt like Armin was trying to prove something all the while Levi was trying to prove something to Armin. As though Armin was trying to say, ‘hey this is my best friend, you best not hurt him,’” As though Levi was also trying his hardest to convince Armin that he was the right match for me.

And soon enough the dinner came to an end. Levi swiped up the bill before either Armin or I could even protest and sent his credit card on it’s way with the waitress.

“Thank you, Levi.” I mumbled, leaning over to press a soft kiss to the man’s jaw before turning to Armin who was still fixing the man with a glare.

“Yes, thank you Levi.” he said, drinking the last of his water before pushing his glass away.

After the waitress came back with the bill for Levi to sign, the three of us made our way outside. I hugged Armin tightly before moving back to stand next to Levi.

“Thank you for coming tonight, Arm.” I said with a grin, getting a small smile out of the blond.

“Of course. And it was nice to meet you, Levi.” he said, turning his attention to the man next to me.

“You as well, Armin.” Levi replied, nodding his head slightly.

The farewell seemed to take forever, but soon enough I was sitting in the passenger seat of Levi’s car. I turned my head to grin at the man in the drivers seat.

“So, that was my best friend. You like him?” I asked quietly as Levi backed out of the parking spot. And he remained quiet until we turned into the street on the way to his apartment.

“You have some interesting friends, Eren.” he said quietly, glancing over at me. It was a strange way of putting it, but the small smile on his face made me feel better.

Although, once we had arrived at his apartment, I pulled out my phone to see a text from Armin.

_We need to talk about your improper dealings with the town drug dealer._

I swallowed the lump in my throat before looking up at Levi, who had concern written all over his face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, stepping up to me to wrap his arms around my waist.

I couldn’t help but laugh as I looked back at my phone. “Interesting friends, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
